baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Baldi
Baldi- Tytułowy antagonista gry Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning oraz Baldi's Basics Field Trip. Jest nauczycielem. Głosu użyczył mu Micach "Mystman12" McGonigal, który stworzył grę Wygląd Baldi to marny CGI (obraz generowany komputerowo) wymodelowany humanoidalnie z długimi, chudymi palcami, bladym ciałem, dużymi czerwonymi ustami i jest łysy, z wyjątkiem tego, co wydaje się być pojedynczym włosem na głowie. Ma także zieloną koszulę z długimi rękawami, niebieskie spodnie i jasnobrązowe buty. W Baldi's Basics Field Trip nosi żółty kapelusz kempingowy i brązowy plecak z czarnymi paskami. W Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash nosi zieloną czapkę z czerownymi kropkami i niebieską kulą na obchody pierwszej rocznicy gry. Osobowość Baldi słynie z niesamowicie nonszalanckiej postawy, a jego niebezpieczna osobowość nie jest od razu widoczna. Niesie fasadę życzliwości i zrelaksowanego zachowania, choć najprawdopodobniej jest to jego domyślny stan psychiczny. Serdecznie pozdrawia uczniów w przyjazny sposób i używa pozytywnego wzmocnienia, gdy prawidłowo odpowiadają na jego pytania. Uwielbia matematykę i wierzy, że wszyscy inni to robią. Jego miłość do matematyki jest tak silna, że gdy inni ludzie, którzy nie potrafią odpowiedzieć na pytanie matematyczne, łamią jego psychikę, a on ulega niepokojącej zmianie osobowości. Jego formalna gadatliwa i uprzejma natura rozpada się jak cienki lód, a on drastycznie zmienia się w zimnego, bystrego, poważnego i zdeterminowanego seryjnego mordercę. Złapał swego władcę w ręku jak jakiś kompulsywny nawyk i powoli, ale pewnie goni za swoim łupieżcą, nigdy nie męcząc się ani zwalniając. Po zebraniu zeszytów daje studentom szansę na opuszczenie szkoły, choć w ograniczonym czasie. I śmieje się z ich ucieczki. Wydaje się również szczęśliwy, gdy uczniowie wychodzą, ale smutny, jeśli zdecydują się zostać, sugerując, że ceni sobie prywatność. Nie wiadomo, czy jest on psychopatą czy socjopatą, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że jest on kierownikiem szkoły, to pierwsze jest bardziej prawdopodobne. Zachowanie Na początku gry macha do nas ręką i wita się z nami mówiąc Oh, Cześć!. Witaj w mojej szkole!. Kiedy zbierzemy zeszyt, musimy odpowiedzieć na 3 pytania. Kiedy gracz zbierze zeszyt, zeszyt znika, a na lewym górnym ekranie zobaczymy ile zebraliśmy zeszytów. Kiedy zrobimy źle któreś z działań, jego twarz stanie się zniekształcona, a jego brwi będą bruzdować wywołując gniewną minę. Mówi I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN,I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG, a kiedy zrobimy wszystkie 3 działania żle, powie I HEAR MATH THAT BAD. Baldi jest głównym zagrożeniem w szkole. Jako jedyny może zakończyć grę graczowi.Podczas, gdy gracz zrobi źle działanie, Baldi zacznie gonić gracza wykonując "klaps" linijką. O dziwo jego twarz podczas ścigania gracza jest neutralna, a nie gniewna tak jak wcześniej. Im więcej działań zrobimy źle, odstępy Baldiego są krótsze przez co porusza się szybciej. Na 2 zeszytach porusza się ze swoją najwolniejszą prędkością. Przy zeszycie 3-5 powoli robi się coraz szybszy. Gdy gracz ma 6 zeszytów, Baldi porusza się z taką samą prędkością jak on, więc może go złapać, gdy gracz chodzi. W 7 zeszytach, Baldi jest o wiele szybszy i może złapać gracza, nawet gdy biega. Baldi może stracić kontrolę nad graczem używając jednego z rozpraszających przedmiotów lub, gdy gracz będzie wystarczając od niego daleko. Baldi w tym momencie nie będzie miał pojęcia gdzie jest gracz i będzię się błąkał w przypadkowych kierunkach. Będzie mógł jednak wrócić do poziomu gracza, gdy ten otworzy drzwi lub wróci do poziomu Baldiego. Kiedy uda mu się złapać gracza, przesunie widok gracza na jego twarz, wydając dziwny, zaskakujący hałas, po czym pojawi się czarny ekran wraz z losowym przedmiotem i wróci do ekranu głównego gry. W wersji 1.3, gdy Baldi osiągnie określoną prędkość stopniowo po chwili zwolni, co będzie oznaczało, że będzie trochę wolniejszy co pozwoli odnaleźć sekretne zakończenie, w którym gracz musi odpowiedzieć źle na wszystkie 21 działań w 7 zeszytach. W sekretnym zakończeniu, Baldi będzie widziany w swoim biurze z samym sobą, rozciągającym się w maksymalnym rozmiarze i ledwo co będzie. Wskazówki * Jeśli masz 6/7 zeszytów dobrze by było, gdybyś posiadał Energy Flavored Zesty Bar, gdyż Baldi jest wtedy dosyć szybki i możesz mieć mało energii na bieganie. * Możesz też użyć BSoda na nim, kiedy masz mało energii i jest dosyć blisko ciebie, jednak musisz sprawdzić, czy nigdzie nie ma Principal of The Thing. * Jeśli masz dużo energii na bieganie, możesz zgubić Baldiego, dzięki temu możesz spokojnie zbierać zeszyty. * Gdy masz 6/7 zeszytów możesz iść w kierunku Gotta Sweep lub 1st Prize(pod warunkiem, że Baldi nie jest za tobą oraz że mur nie jest blisko ciebie), aby oddalić się od niego na daleką odległość. * Dobrze by było, gdybyś miał Baldi Hearing and Disorienting Tape, gdy siedzisz w areszcie, ponieważ Baldi by ciebie nie złapał. * Możesz użyć WD-NoSquee na drzwiach, ponieważ Baldi wtedy nie słyszy, gdy otwierasz drzwi. Ciekawostki * Gdy gracz odpowiedział na 12 lub więcej pytań źle, Baldi pójdzie tak szybko, że nieważne gdzie jesteś od razu wie gdzie się znajdujesz. Wtedy może złapać gracza w około 3-5 sekund. * Pierwotnie Baldi miał koszulę niebieską zamiast zielonej. * W wersji mobilnej, gdy Gracz poprawnie odpowie na wszystkie trzy pytania w pierwszym zeszycie, Baldi powie: „ Świetnie! Przyjedź tutaj i zdobądź nagrodę! Błyszcząca ćwiartka! ”, Ale nie udziela instrukcji, jak używać przedmiotów, ponieważ urządzenia mobilne nie mają myszy ani klawiatur. ** Zostało to naprawione w wersji 1.3 * Nie da się zobaczyć tyłu Baldiego, gdyż ciągle się na nas patrzy. ** Podobnie jest z innymi postaciami. * Pierwotnie Baldi był żonaty, ale Mystman12 nawet nie wie czy uznać to za kanon. * Baldi jest jedną z trzech postaci, które są modelami CGI. Pozostałe To It's a Bully i 1st Prize. * Jeśli zbierzesz wszystkie zeszyty,ale zrobisz wszystkie działania błędnie, możesz zobaczyć tajne zakończnie, które ma miejsce w biurze Baldiego * Baldi jest wraz z It's a Bully i Arts and Crafters jest jedną z niewielu postaci złych w grze * Mimo, że nie ma działań z mnożeniem, Baldi mówi ''times ''w wyolbrzymionym pytaniu. * Kiedy wygramy lub przegramy grę w Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, Baldi ma fioletowe spodnie zamiast niebieskich. * Baldi ma prawdopodobnie nazwę po grze strategicznej z 1995 roku: Baldies. * Możliwe, że gra insipruje się grą Five Nights at Freddy's 3, ponieważ tu również tylko jedna postać może nas pokonać. Kategoria:Postacie